


This is home

by TessaHerondale82



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place after ep.12 (You all know what happened! :-) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

> There is a quote from How I met your mother that felt so right for Cassie and Cole relationship that I had to use it. If you are wondering which one it is, Ramse knows and quotes it best.
> 
> I hope you like the story, I hope to have put Cassie and Cole in character, I tried my best but with these two it's very difficult!  
> Please let me know what you think about it and forgive me if there are some grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.

The sun is almost down behind the horizon, a ray of warm light enters the room and kisses the messy, blonde hair of the beautiful, sleepy woman next to him, his Cassie.  
Cole can't look away, can't believe what has just happened. He dreamed about it, about wrapping his arms around her, about kissing her and make love,but,until now, it always seemed impossible to happen.

He remembers that time when Ramse gave him on of his "advice" about women, love and relationships. Cole had a crush for a girl he met along the road, but the events didn't give him the chance to know her better and start something. It left him saddend and embittered.  
"If you have chemestry, Cole, you only need one other thing."  
"Yeah, what's that, Romeo?"  
"Timing. But timing is a bitch."  
And timing had always been that with him and Cassie, until today, today had been perfect.

He presses his lips on her bare shoulder and kisses it, Cassie moans and smiles still keeping her eyes closed. He traces her spine gently with his fingers and she shivers. It's amazing how her body reacts to his touch. As she turns to face and to get closer to Cole, she smiles like she has never done in a while.

"Hi!", she caresses his face.  
"Hi."  
"What were you doing?"  
"Watching you sleep."  
She laughs.

"What?Too cheesy?" he asks with that childlike expression on his face.  
"Yeah! Definitely!" She gives him a quick kiss and they both burst into laughing.  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you what I was doing. I was savouring the moment. You, in my bed, sleeping peacefully. I was savouring the memory of what happened between us, of how beautiful you were in my arms, of how happy I am that it happened."

She smiles, moved by his words, "that's cheesier than ' I was watching you sleep', Cole!"  
And they laugh again. That's his Cassie. The one he has known all along, strong, determined, ironic, beautiful. He was a fool for leaving her at the hospital. He just wanted to protect her, but she didn't and doesn't need any protection. The problem is, he realises, that he would still keep doing it, because he wants to protect her, and he wants to do it for the rest of his life.

"I'm happy too." She puts her head on his chest and they stay like this because they don't need words to fill the silence, they just need each other's presence.  
"What do you think happened back there, with the paradox and everything else?" Cassie asks.  
"I don't know, Cass, but whatever happened, now, this is home."


End file.
